A Brother's Ballad
by LadyHighProtector
Summary: Recall the days of old, back when Cybertron had seen it's better times and enjoyed the reign of peace. Two princes are born, a blessing for the future of the planet. Or so they thought. Megatron's slow descent... PG13 for violence. [2007 preMovieverseis
1. A Brief Harmony

**--A Brother's Ballad--**

**Chapter 1: A Brief Harmony**

It was so cold.

Though it did not cause any pain whatsoever, his epidermic sensors read the negative temperatures, telling him that he wouldn't be moving for a long time… It had all happened so fast, he'd careened here so blindly. Was this some sort of punishment?

Vaguely he began to wonder where the others were at this very point in time, what they were doing without his presence anymore. No doubt Starscream would be enjoying this when word spread that their leader had fallen somewhere on an alien planet, lost and forgotten… He could feel the searing, icy water all around him slipping into his systems through various chinks in his otherwise impenetrable armor. The battles had taken their toll on him now, allowing the inner mechanisms to become encased in solid ice, his functions and systems slowing to a sluggish crawl, then finally ceasing altogether. They were locked by the ice now, frozen in time.

Then came the shutdown time, the darkness would come. It happened to everyone, it's purpose was to recharge and refresh the systems laboring beneath the jagged armor, and yet it seemed only to hinder him, stall him before. But now he'd have a long time to himself. For now, how could worry impose itself upon him? There was nothing he could do… but recall everything; his achievements, his failures, and everything in between…

Had it really all been for nothing? Only the sound of the harsh winds above answered his unspoken question, the crisp crackling of ice and water resounding in his darkening vision…

---

I suppose I should begin by explaining how it was that we first came to be, the two of us. It begins with what you would call 'love'. Though the act of conception for us is quite different in the physical sense, it still all begins with the 'bonding' of one to the other. That is how our father and mother came to the Allspark after so long, both having bonded the sparks within their own selves. From our mother was sacrificed a small chip, carrying within it pieces of data from both; sensing the inherit integration of this such sacrifice, powers of the Cube infused with the offering, transforming it and granting them the blessings of such conception. It was a glorious day, the rulership of Cybertron would have a future… And yet, it had been so peculiar and rare a result…

_Twins._

Never before had two equally separate beings spawned from a single successful conception at the same time Most believed this to be an impossibility, and yet there we were… We were the first… And we were the heirs to Cybertron; I, Optimus Prime, was appointed to govern our planet when our father would pass on, and my brother, Megatron, became head of the military sector as Lord High Protector, in charge of keeping the peace and justice on our planet.

We were young and unlearned in the ways of the world, but we soon became accustomed to those who were assigned to instruct us. It was a peaceful time, full of growth and exploration in those sparkling years. Despite being barely the knee height of most everyone else, I alongside my brother were both respected to the fullest and were treated with the same reverence as was given our proud parents, whom often stood just beyond view to watch our educational proceedings. The main counselor to my father, Lord Peaceward, was appointed to be my instructor, to show me the responsibilities and inner workings on how to govern successfully and peacefully. The elder High Protector, Lord Crusade, became advisor for my brother, teaching him the ways of simple battle, to build young Megatron's ability to defend others and command successfully as well as build self-protection should the need arise…

Both advisors were of the highest degree and pledged to do their best in their training of the royal heirs to Cybertron…

---

The young Megatron sat alone in the corridor, awaiting the arrival of Lord Crusade. He sat upon a small metallic bench, the far side of the hallway opened up to a beautiful view of the warm sunlight splashing the royal courtyard in warm patches, bathing the scenery and the towering cities beyond in an ethereal glow.

It had already been a whole Cybertronian month since the Allspark had given him life and yet already he had learned much from his tutor, who towered over the infantile sparkling several times over. One of the very first things he'd been taught were the stars and what lay beyond, that they had the capability to see beyond what they saw now, that they could go other places beyond their home planet if they so wished. It greatly amused the little one every time the subject came up since, and Megatron quickly grew to memorizing the names of the celestial bodies that orbited nearest to Cybertron, his vast knowledge soon expanding beyond the familiar planets and stars, reaching as far as Crusade could teach him. Even now, the sparkling began to go through the list of names in his head as he waited…

A large and dark figure approaching caught his attention soon enough, it was Lord Crusade. The instructor's solid and imposing form of raven black glimmered in the light. The young sparkling was inquisitive and found himself noticing details about everything; for instance, right now, he could see the small worn edges of the other's armor, small hints of silver outlining where the deep sable coloration used to be and a small dent in the left side of Crusade's helmeted head, though unnoticeable at first. It was a sign of a hard life of duty and age. Megatron looked down at the simplistic pieces of his own armored body, pure and immaculately white and outlined with clean silver trimmings, wondering if he would ever gain such impressive battles marks as his instructor.

"Are we ready to begin our lessons, young one?" Crusade uttered in his firm, deep voice that resonated throughout the halls and always caused a slight shiver within the much smaller sparkling.

Moving from the bench, the infantile Megatron stood proudly before Crusade. He would prove his bravery and resolve to his mentor someday, he would make everyone proud. "I am ready," he nodded slightly, fists clenched tight.

Producing a small smile from the elder Autobot, Crusade nodded back, knowing full well that the proud sparkling was trying his hardest. "Good good. Very well then, come with me. I have organized your combat training lessons in the courtyard today." The imposing form began to walk out towards the designated area, the younger Autobot moving to keep up, taking almost twenty steps for every one of Crusade's.

As they arrived out into the expansive courtyard of their father's even greater palace, Megatron's blue optics shifted to become accustomed to the direct daylight. As it adjusted he stopped, realizing that he'd nearly ran smack into Crusade's foot. The taller warrior glanced down at the young one then turned his attention back towards a couple of immense pillars, waving a hand. Soon, another sparkling, much like Megatron himself, stepped forth, a look of duty and servitude glinting within his eyes. Megatron blinked a few times, wondering what this training session would encompass. Clearly, it did not seem Crusade wished to sit down and make the young sparkling memorize battling tactics indoors as they had before.

"Today, you will be experiencing a true battle yourself, young Lord," Crusade explained, motioning to the other Autobot sparkling, who did not nearly match the pure coloration of Megatron's armor. Only the royal family was permitted to wear pure white.

"True battle?" he had to ask. Though he knew eventually he would have to in order to serve as Lord High Protector, the thought of engaging in violent physical contact let alone any with another he did not know seemed still so very foreign and taboo. Most physical contact to the Autobots was indeed either an immensely sacred or highly prohibited thing in any normal circumstance. 'Bonding' meant two very close partners to come in contact for conception to bond the sparks in their chests, an act more divine than anything existing besides the Allspark. Otherwise, physical contact, despite the occasional touch to show gratitude or approval, often meant violence, something that the reigning king of Cybertron frowned upon fiercely. Despite the constant peace his father strove to keep, Megatron was later informed that although this was strictly against the rules, some Autobots really _did_ engage in violence, whether over some material possession or some perverted fluke in their thinking processors. "_This is why you are charged to defend others as well as yourself, to keep the peace of this planet," _his tutor had mentioned before. "_Your title as Lord High Protector is something you will have to bear, always."_

"Yes. This shall be your first of many," Crusade shifted, moving out of the way of the two sparklings so they could get a good look at one another. "Despite the restriction against harm to others, the High Lord Protector is exempt from this taboo if he is using violence in service to prevent further harm to innocents." He saw the confused look twisted upon his apprentice's face and sighed. "Yes, your opponent is innocent, but he has agreed to fight you in that you will learn. You are still performing in the service you were given, young Megatron. You are learning how to defend yourself. That is your lesson today."

Megatron's gaze shifted back to the other scrawny form across from him and nodded uneasily. It was to learn. To experience. Finally regaining his resolve, the sparkling shifted into an awkward battle stance, though he was sure of himself and would show no more hesitation in front of Lord Crusade, who now sat down upon the lip of a large fountain, arms crossed and watchful. "Remember to switch into your battle mode, Megatron. Your crest and facial armor will protect your face, your transformed body become tougher to ward off the most severe blows, and above all, it will symbolize the justice you serve. It will become a natural reflex over time." At this, Megatron began to dredge up the memories of prior training on how to shift his body to become more imposing and battle-ready. He winced, concentrating as his body made slight but agonizing changes, pieces and parts moving slowly around and settling into new places.

A few moments, and it was done. This was the first time he'd successfully completed the battle transformation, and already he was suffering the effects of prematurely shifting. Beneath him, he could feel his legs trying to buckle if it hadn't been for his own effort to keep them steady, and he felt weakened at the core from the transformation, his body trying to accustom itself to the new changes. But no, he would not let himself give up now. Instead, he was already convincing himself to ignore the pain numbing his mind, opening his claws at his opponent in defiance. He was ready.

Seeing this, Crusade indicated casually with a hand. "Begin."

All at once, Megatron's opponent sprang at him, colliding full force into the future Protector, both careening wildly into a nearby wall of a palace building. It was all so fast! Megatron felt his back force a dent into the metallic wall behind him, pain shooting throughout his body as the other against him began to pummel the prince with both fists, though not with all the strength he had, for he did not wish to kill his opponent. Megatron felt every hammer of pain in his chest, though the armor there was the most sturdy, in order to protect his spark, the very force that kept him alive. Instinctively, he drew a hand up to shield himself some from the blows, but it did little to sustain the nausea creeping into his systems, the suffering that clouded his optic lenses.

Physical contact. Pain. Defenselessness. It awoke something within him, something that boiled deep within, something that grew with every jagged fistful of pain that slammed into him. Maybe it was instinct… Maybe it was something more…

To his own surprise, he found his shielding hand grabbing one of those beating fists fiercely. It stopped some of the pain. Megatron hurled the offending opponent into another solid pillar a few feet away, an impressive task for one so small as he. Without a moment's hesitation however, the other stood again, his body too must've been wracked with the same agony now. Again he charged, but this time, Megatron's actions were not as sluggish; somehow he'd deduced his adversary would try this again. Body shaking, the Autobot prince slipped out of the way just in time, the form of the other slashing at the air just inches from his arm. As his rival just began to register the miss, the white Autobot swiveled around and drove a foot squarely into the exposed back, sending the other sparkling scraping along the ground.

But the other did not quit as well. Megatron barely had time to realize what he'd done as his legs were shoved beneath him, falling flatly onto the ground as well. The other was over him, driving a powerful kick into his side and sending another wave of torment splashing through his systems. Megatron let out a groan, laying sideways upon the ground, wondering how anyone could deal with so much pain at once.

Despite such fierce a battle for the two, both sparklings did not possess enough power to break through or even damage the other's protective outer layer, and thus Crusade only watched on with an impassive eye as the young Protector began to receive another pummeling.

He drew his knees up to ward off most of the painful kicks, then decided without hesitation to push himself full force into the other, just as the other had done before. Sacrificing to take one more severe footing in the stomach, the prince leapt up and drove himself at his assailant, claws outstretched…. Only to be matched by the other's. Both were joined by the hands and thus began a war to push the other over by force. Megatron grit his teeth in the straining effort, legs trying to support against the surprising strength of the other, his opponent doing the same. Both pushed and were pushed, back and forth, neither wanting to give up, their heads bashing to try and force the other down. Their steps drew tiny slashes in the metal ground beneath.

He wouldn't lose! He _couldn't_ lose! To be strong before his instructor. He wanted that more than anything else! Megatron tried to shove the other but found his own self being forced back whenever he attempted it. His teeth felt as if they would break at any time, he was concentrating so hard on how best to outmatch this rival of equal strength. How to do it? How to outmaneuver him? How to…

It was then that he lost footing… Megatron had slipped.

The sparkling was driven into the ground ferociously, his head slammed down against the cold steel of the courtyard, the thick pieces of his battle helm saving the more intricate machinery of his face from smashing into pieces. _No! How could he?!_ A final blow to his back caused the young sparkling to cry out and sink down. His arms and legs refused to try and function correctly, his crystal blue optics shuddering in an effort to stay online. Wheezing, the young Megatron had been defeated. His opponent moved into Megatron's view, almost as badly damaged as himself, taking a slight bow of respect to the future Protector. "Forgive me, my Lord," was all he said before Crusade sent him away with the wave of a hand.

He couldn't move… It was mostly because of the pain that froze up most of his functions, but… shame also held him back. He'd rather his face be stuck into the ground, averted from the hawk's gaze of his trainer.

If he could, he would have jumped as an immense but gentle hand lay upon his back, scooping up the young Autobot with care. It was all he could do to keep from crying out again, this time out of shame and anguish. What was this that felt so much like something tearing up his inner mechanisms and strove to burst free from his chest? He didn't like it at all…

"Ah… Failure. It is something you will have to deal with more often should you choose not to accept training like this from now on," came his instructor's surprisingly sympathetic voice as the sparkling was placed down beside him on the lip of the fountain, now leaning against his hip for support. Megatron found that most of his main functions were back online thanks to the self-repair systems working at full capacity beneath his armor. Leaning there against the cold metal of the former Protector, he felt the agony within slowly but surely ebbing away. _Failure… Was that what it was called?_ Crusade reached down and patted Megatron on the side, softly as a mother would her child. "Do not worry, young one. We shall try again tomorrow," he decided in his sure voice. Strong and resilient. Would he ever become so strong and doubtless as his teacher? That was his goal ever since.

But deep down something boiled still, intermingled with the shame and sadness and he tried to suppress it. Blinking up at the larger form, Megatron painfully slid from his seat and stood before his master. "Yes… try again… tomorrow," the still-proud Megatron uttered and limped back to his quarters, stained red by the sinking sun vanishing beyond the horizon…

* * *

Okay, so I understand the two weren't brothers in the series, but hey, I like this new little plot twister they threw in there. :P And yes, I also know Megatron and Optimus weren't white but, hey, I threw it in to make them look more regal and all that. :) A little R&R maybe? Reviewing makes me happy. No flames please. Anyway, more to come so stayed tuned!

* * *


	2. The Rise

**--A Brother's Ballad--**

**Chapter 2: The Rise**

I awoke to the sound of shifting metal. It was in the middle of the night, so I turned the lights of my eyes brighter, and to my surprise, my brother stood illuminated in the lights like a frightened animal, his white body standing out against the darkness of the room. He wasn't on the slab he was to be sleeping on but was instead standing there as if to walk out the doorway.

He seemed different. He _looked_ different.

He had a crest of shining white that made him seem more imposing, bigger, and long plates of metal that wrapped against his cheeks and chin. His body was sleeker and seemed to have an extra layer of armor overlapping his normal body. _What had happened?_

It was then that I remembered what it was. A battle form. I had heard about it before from Lord Peaceward a few days ago during a previous lesson. He had told me that it was a painful procedure to go through during your sparkling years but that it was completely necessary for combat and became involuntary when you reached adulthood. He told me that I would have to learn it just out of tradition but that that particular lesson would be saved for a later date, when I was ready.

And here was my brother, shifting into battle mode in the middle of the cold night. "Megatron?" I had to ask out of curiosity. "What are you doing brother?"

He hesitated, looking down and clenching one claw-like hand. His hands, they always looked fearfully abnormal in that they were strangely sharper and thinner than most hands… "I-It's nothing brother. Please, go back to sleep," he seemed somewhat embarrassed, but about what I did not know. I became a tad bit envious that he could shift like that already, but perhaps that is what his training required so I nodded and lay back down upon my own slab, turning off the optic lights.

But I did not sleep. I wanted to know where he was going and why. It gave me a nauseous feeling to think of my brother wandering out late at night unattended. While it was peaceful, I would rather him be safe than anything; you never knew if there was danger, and my brother was a possible target for being a part of the royal family. And he was _my_ family. I was so used to his company during the breaks between our lessons everyday that I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to him.

As my mysterious sibling made his way out the intricate doorway and out into the darkness, I nearly lost sight of him, as the entire ground was blanketed in a light fog that night, the moon and stars hanging low below the midnight clouds. Tonight we had chosen the bottom level bedrooms to sleep in, because I feared heights at the time and only naturally, my brother followed me wherever I went. Our parents acknowledged this slight phobia and thus had a room built on the bottom level. There were several other levels of the palace, reaching high into the sky, but as I stated before, I did not at all feel at ease with the immense height of the towers yet. It was almost every sparkling's fear to fall from a higher place and crash to the ground into several, tiny pieces.

Getting up as quietly as possible, I stepped to the threshold and peered out, dimming my optics to the lowest settings so as not to be detected. My brother however seemed preoccupied in his thoughts, moving out into the misty courtyard, blue optics shining brightly in the night like twin stars. What would he be doing out here all alone? I saw him stretch his claw-like hands out, as if testing them, then gingerly touching his armor as if to confirm that he'd successfully shifted his form. Seemingly satisfied, he scanned the courtyard. Suddenly, he became a blur of motion, dashing by one of the multitudes of fountains and tackling one of the pillars for a reason unknown., running right into it full force. It appeared he was trying to push it over, though at our size, was quite an impossible feat. And yet he kept at it for several Cybertronian hours into the night, often resting a bit before taking up the task again; he was trying with all his might to do the impossible. I stayed there as well despite knowing that I would most likely pay for it later on that day, just to make sure my brother did not harm himself in this odd exercise.

Through most of the night my brother did this, again and again trying to make the pillar budge even in the least bit, but move it did not. As a small pinpoint of the morning light began to shine in the horizon, I believe my brother realized the futility of his own efforts and in thus began to walk back and retire. Already my own systems threatened to shut down without my say in it, so I crept back into bed when I saw my brother begin heading back. I took up the position of sleeping on the slab again, hearing the dragging footsteps of my defeated brother at my back. He sighed once, and then I could hear him shuffling back into bed as well. As soon as I could verify his own safe slumber, I too shutdown…

---

Megatron sat at the lip of the fountain that his tutor had been sitting at earlier in the day, perched beside his twin brother as they mused over the lessons of the morning. Kicking his feet childishly, Optimus Prime gazed back at Megatron, who seemed both pensive and crestfallen at the same time.

As was normal routine, Optimus began to recall his previous lesson for his brother and soon after, Megatron was to do the same. It was somewhat of a game they had made up that helped both learn something different in substantially less time and was a bit easier to understand, as both could only speak in layman's terms anyway. "Today, Lord Peaceward showed me all around the nearby city. It was very vast and populated, I've never seen so many Autobots in one place in my life!" Prime exclaimed, leaning his own white body over to emphasize his wonder. "He tells me that I must memorize the main divisions of the cities all across Cybertron, so that I may recall the knowledge quickly in my later years, should the need arise for some reason." The Autobot leader itched at his helmeted head then looked quickly over at his pondering brother, wondering if he was even listening today. "What about you, Megatron? What did Lord Crusade teach you?"

"Failure… again," the sparkling uttered, almost snappishly. But he quickly realized it was his brother he was talking to and tried to lighten up a bit. "It's hard to swallow…" he replied again, locking eyes then looking back down at the ground.

"Again? Why?" Optimus couldn't help but wonder.

It seemed like Prime was hiding something behind those shimmering blue eyes, like something was bugging him but he couldn't ask for whatever reason. Megatron became slightly wary…_Had he seen him at night?_ He couldn't have, he was so sure his sibling had gone back to his shutdown mode every night. It had been about a week since he'd begun his own training lessons in the courtyard under the cloak of darkness and so far as he knew, no one had come upon these nightly sessions. "It's something I seem to excel at," Megatron's spark seemed to sink, hearing himself speaking such of defeat.

Optimus tilted his head, then produced a small smile, looking already like a young king offering support and wisdom. He seemed to fit the role perfectly, and never had Megatron once thought otherwise. "Don't beat yourself up over it, brother. One day, you'll tower over your opponents and become the strongest of us all," he proclaimed heartily… If only he knew how right he was…

This seemed to do the trick somewhat, for Megatron's crystalline eyes widened as he shifted his gaze back upon his beloved twin. "Do you really believe so?" The other prince nodded sagely.

"I do."

---

"I do." That is what I had said to my brother then, for I myself had seen first-hand the persistence and tenacity with which Megatron pursued any goal. He soaked up my words eagerly, for I knew I was a great inspiration to him in the sense of knowledge and steadfastness as much as he was to me in terms of endurance and ambition. We both possessed strengths and flaws just as everyone else, but we shared them together like one; we were stronger that way and nothing could shatter this mutual connection between us. To me, it seemed the future of all of Cybertron would see it through years of even greater tranquility and harmony under our rule together. It seemed flawless in every way…

The sun hung high overhead, for it was around noon time, and we two talked more of our separate exploits, Megatron seeming to have opened up the more we spoke. His eyes shone a feverish inner light, as if he'd discovered something so very vital and new and he could not shake it from his thoughts. He seemed prouder now, despite my learning of his newest defeat in the combat training he informed me he was undergoing. Each lesson had been an utter failure and yet now, he seemed energized, saying multiple times that he couldn't wait to try again this afternoon.

"Your words inspire me, brother. I cannot lose with you behind me, I am sure of it this time," he said to me, sitting straight and perched at the lip of the fountain, kicking his feet in opposition to mine. "I am sure of it." Inside, I really wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up too high, but I could not bring myself to shatter his eagerness and ambition. I had not seen him this optimistic for a week now, and I was rather enjoying the renewed company.

"Just wait," he continued, more to himself than anything. "I will show father. I will show Lord Crusade!"

A few moments later, I could see the two tutors making their way towards us; the slim, golden-armored Lord Peaceward who seemed to replicate the shimmering sun and the much darker and more imposing Lord Crusade, who seemed to drink in the sun's rays instead. They came to collect us, and already, I was eagerly looking forward to browsing the streets of Cybertron again. But as I looked back again at my departing brother, I knew that he outmatched my eagerness much more…

---

A bulkier new sparkling stared back at the young Megatron; each day having brought a new and even tougher opponent and each had successfully defeated the small Protector every which way. But he was ready this time. Optimus's words meant so much right now, his spark was set aflame. This was the day he would prove himself in the eyes of his mentor.

Crusade stood a few feet away, arms crossed, keeping a watchful eye on Megatron's well-being as usual. "Begin."

The hulking form of the other hurled itself at the prince, raising huge fists to come slamming down and crush the Protector into submission. But his massive hands only struck the solid ground… and _hard_, his target having had skirted out of the way just in time. Recoiling in agony, the brute withdrew his fists and shook them out, this rewarding him with a sideswipe of the prince's foot, causing him to plummet to the ground with a loud, resounding _THUD! _Megatron, though slightly smaller than the other Autobot, wasted no time as the other tried to recover, landing blows to the more vital chinks in the Autobot's armor around the neck and arms.

The opponent began to push himself up with his thick arms, but Megatron grew frenzied, lashing out with a foot again and knocking the arms from beneath him and sending the Autobot tumbling into the nearest pillar. Bracing for support, his adversary inched sideways, just moments from Megatron's seeking claws as they slashed streaks into the awaiting pillar behind him. Megatron smiled, this was going well. Not only was he becoming the offense of the fight, the other had no chance even to recover…

That was when a heavy hand latched around one of his own. The Protector-in-training found himself shooting through the air and smashing against the low side of one of the fountains. He'd nearly broken it. Pain once again exploded within his systems, a familiar feeling these past few days, which Megatron quickly tried to brush aside to keep his mind clear. He'd discovered one of his weaknesses earlier on, reflecting on such pain caused one to become sluggish and open to attack. He wouldn't let this bring him down today. Not today.

Shoving back into the fray, Megatron was caught off guard again. This opponent was much faster than his size depicted, for already the assailant was near and wrenched the young lord by the leg up and back down into the ground. His body shook with the pain as his back collided again and again, losing his sense of direction as the world raced back and forth. The hulking brute slammed the obviously younger Autobot down one final time.

From his blurred vision, Megatron lay in the shadow of the opponent, feeling a thick foot stamp down upon his chest and causing him to cough violently and claw weakly at the tough armor of the leg to no avail. No… No… No… Not again… '_One day, you'll tower over your opponents and become the strongest of us all…'_ His brother's words… They resounded loudly within his metallic skull, dredging up that foul, pitch black feeling again within his chest. It simmered and boiled and grew and grew. Megatron tried to fight back this alien emotion creeping into his systems… And he was losing…

"_NO!!!!" _His body shook and the towering opponent looked down once. He never stood a chance…

Maneuvering his body and twisting upwards, the pure white Autobot kicked up from behind, shoving his foe face first into the ground only a few inches from his own head. There was a sickening cracking sound. Gasping and grappling to get up, the larger Autobot felt two wicked claws dig straight _through_ the armor of his back, crying out in immeasurable agony as he was lifted high and tossed up and up into the air flailing wildly. Sapphire eyes set aflame, Megatron felt a new power surge through himself, powering his systems with a renewed vigor, causing him to shudder as the other crashed to the ground. Before his opponent could even stabilize, the High Protector was there, wrenching one bulky arm over his own shoulders and dragging the fallen one up. With all the might he could muster, the invigorated sparkling began to spin, causing the helpless, dangling brute to gain momentum. Faster, faster he spun and then, Megatron's feverish eyes flashed once… just as he let go.

Crying out, the opposing Autobot rocketed up and away a few feet into the darkening skies that were blazing with the amorous flames of the setting sun. Unable to stop the inevitable, the Autobot plummeted to the ground a few feet away like a dying comet.

And then, out of some sheer and animalistic instinct that he had never before encountered, Megatron's hungry claws shifted and were clapped together before him. It felt as though someone were tearing his hands apart and rearranging them in some sadistic fashion, sharp blades of screaming torment slashing his hands, his shoulders, his mind apart. They were still shifting, changing, as he found his claws molding together into something much different, reorganizing to become one whole functioning thing…

And then a shot rang out. A blast. It was the loudest thing he had ever heard, bursting his audio sensors, and wildly he began to wonder how far the sound had traveled, how many on all of Cybertron had heard it.

A shimmering pulsation of starlight raced towards the falling Autobot ahead, meeting directly at a ninety-degree angle. The astounded prince had a vague, horrified inkling about what would happen next… and yet, he could not avert his eyes as the fellow Autobot exploded to pieces, shards of armor raining down like a sick, twisted nightmare. He saw the optics blink in total surprise just at the last moment, and now they were dark and unseeing. What remained of the other collapsed to the ground in a clanking, smoldering heap further away, leaving a trail of charred ashes along the otherwise immaculate ground of the courtyard.

The future Protector's optics blinked in disbelief, barely registering as his hands transformed back into their original state and fell at his sides. His legs wobbled, his crested head was throbbing with both triumph and horror. Had… he just done… what he thought he just did? Data went racing around in his head until it found just the right word and blared it out in bright, red, and blinding letters:

_Murderer…_

Megatron had just done the impossible…

* * *

And now Ch.2 done! That's really a record for me... Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Ch.3 coming soon. 


End file.
